Blue Rock
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Kryptonian Dick Grayson AU! Dick has been wearing a stone around his neck for as long he can remember, things change when he finds out its Blue K.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Dick POV**

I laugh as I fly through the air with Batman, this never gets old.

"_All available units, break in at Star Labs"_ the police scanner speaks in our ears, making us turn, shooting out grapples going right and to Star Labs Gotham facility.

We land silently on the roof, I sneak down and take out the get away driver and lookout while Batman goes in to get the robbers, I follow after tying up my two.

I knock out four bad guys who were killing the late night staff, before finding Batman stopping another group from getting away with some alien weapon tech they are studying here.

"I got the other six" I tell Batman once these guys are out.

He nods, "Good job Robin."

I smile, he wasn't that good with telling when I did well or talking really when he first adopted me when I was 6, but he's gotten a lot better in the last 4 years, he's a pretty good Dad. "So what this stuff?" I ask looking to the guns.

"Confiscated weapons from Superman's last fight" he replies.

"Superman?" I raise an eyebrow, "The new guy in Metropolis, right? Why aren't they studying this with the stuff in Star Labs Metropolis?"

"They are busy with the spaceships" he replies, sending me a look, "Why haven't you been reading the reports on the out of town heroes?"

I rub the back of my neck, Oops "Um I'm getting to it?"

"No Tv time tomorrow, you'll be catching up on those reports" he tells me.

"Fine" I agree, rolling my eyes behind my mask, leading against the machine behind me, I'm not as paranoid as him, I don't see why I have to read everyone's bios and all the plans for taking them down.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I move away from the machine when it starts beeping, "Warning Kryptonite detected, please move sample into containment. Warning Kryptonite detected, please move sample into containment. Warning Kryptonite detected, pleas-"

I look to Batman, confused. Kryptonite? We don't have any of that, Dad's been looking for some of course for his plans for taking Superman down but we don't have any.

Batman moves over to the machine, turns off the alarm and starts typing, before looking up to me, "The Kryptonite reading is coming from you Robin."

"What?" I blink, "I don't have any Kryptonite."

"Your equipment must have been contaminated with it somehow" he decides, "Hand me your belt, I'll scan the compartments."

I nod and hand him my belt, but the scans show no signs of Kryptonite.

Batman frowns, "We don't have time to scan everything here, I'll download the program and we can check over your uniform back at the cave."

"Okay" I agree, still confused as to how I could have a radioactive space rock on me and not know it.

Batman cuts patrol there, and we go straight back to the cave, where he sets up the program on the Bat-computer then asks me to take off my uniform so he can scan it, which I do before changing into pyjama pants.

"Find it?" I ask, fingering my necklace (a blue stone my parents gave me when I was little and made me promise to never take off) and moving to stand next to him.

"Your uniform and equipment is clean, no kryptonite. I'll need to scan you, perhaps its something in you" he tells me looking worried.

"Probably Ivy's new formula, she did spray me with that stuff two days ago, maybe this time she added rocks" I suggest, letting Dad scan me.

Dad frowns more, "Its your stone Dick."

"What!?" I look down to my necklace, "But kryptonite is green!" I protest.

Dad shakes his head, "According to the Star Labs file they've been studying it for Superman and he told them there's a large variety of colours that affect kryptonians" before sending me a sad look, "I'm sorry Dick but you'll have to stop wearing it. We don't yet know what affects kryptonite can have on humans."

I touch the stone again, this is one of the few things I have from my parents, (I don't need to wonder where they got a alien rock, they travelled all over they probably found it in a field or something,) I don't want to give it up….but Dad is right, I can't risk the possible affects. I take it off. "Okay, but if its harmless I can have it back right?" I ask hopefully.

Dad looks to me, "Son I doubt its completely harmless….but I will check Star Labs database and see if they know anything about Blue Kryptonite."

"Thanks" I smile before heading to bed.

The next morning, I wake up to a few small beams of sunlight making it through Gotham's cloud cover, they make me smile we don't get that much sun in Gotham, its nice when we do.

I get up, do my stretches then go to my bathroom, to get changed for my workout. I turn the handle and hear a sound.

I look down, alarmed I pulled the handle out of the door, leaving finger indentations in it, "What the hell?" I whisper, how did I do that?

I carefully put the handle down and go to my bedroom door, opening it carefully, only leaving small finger marks in it, then head for Dad's bedroom.

I go to knock but change my mind, realising how that would likely end, "Dad!" I call through the door.

"Come in Dick" he calls back.

I carefully open the door, still leaving marks on the handle, Dad is just finishing his own stretches, but stops when he sees me, "What's wrong Dick?" he asks, moving his legs down from around his head and standing up.

"I-I broke my bathroom door handle by touching it" I tell him, moving his door so he can see the dents in the handle.

He puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Lets go down to the cave. We'll figure this out son."

We go downstairs, Dad opening all the doors and the clock and getting Alfred on the way.

When we get to the cave Alfred does a few tests and takes some blood, but we all star in surprise when the needles entry spot heals as soon as he takes it out. "Most unusual" Alfred frowns, confused, "Did anything happen last night young Master? Anything odd while you were on patrol."

I shake my head before pauses, "The kryptonite" I say looking to Dad, feeling worried.

"We found out the stone Dicks parents gave him was blue kryptonite" Dad explains to Alfred.

"I see" Alfred nods, "Do you know what this blue kryptonite does Master Bruce?"

"I set the Bat-computer to search the Star Labs database for a match before bed. There should be a answer by now" Dad replies, going to the computer and bringing up the results.

What it shows makes my heart stop. Blue K suppresses Kryptonian powers and biology, basically making them human. "So I'm a alien?" I speak, not sure what to do with this information.

Dad nods, "Yes Dick. Its likely."

I take out my phone, (being extra carefully not to break it) and call a number I've called once a week for the last four years.

"_Dick?"_ Haly speaks surprised, _"Isn't it 6 in the morning over there? Not that I don't welcome a call from you of course."_

"I'm not really John and Mary Grayson's son am I?" I ask him, crying a bit, Dad puts a arm around me, "I took the stone off, I know. So just tell me the truth please."

Haly sighs, _"They were planning to tell you when you were older. The circus was in Colorado Springs and almost everyone came down with the flu, so I asked everyone healthy to spend a few days away from the circus. They chose to go camping in the mountains, they came back with you and told me you were in a ship that crashed near their camp site. You didn't have parents and a hologram coming from the ship said your planet had been destroyed, and that the ship had been stuck somewhere called the Phantom Zone for years, apparently time doesn't pass there so you didn't age."_

Dad holds me tighter as Haly talks. "What happened to his ship?"

"_John said they buried it"_ Haly replies, _"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."_

"You helped a lot" I tell him, "Thanks Haly. I'll call again at the usual time."

"_I'll look forward to it Dick"_ with that he hangs up.

That's my answer, I am a alien. "What now Dad?" I ask a little nervous, he's made it no secret that he doesn't like powered people in his city, how does he feel about his son being a alien?

Dad reads my fears and pats my shoulder reassuringly, "We'll find your ship and learn as much as we can about your species and teach you to use your powers and anything else we need to know about you" he says kindly.

"Perhaps" Alfred speaks, "It would be simpler to ask someone who already know these things about being Kryptonian" he points out, "Shall I prep the Bat-Wing for a trip to Metropolis sir?"

Dad frowns, trying to decide if he wants to risk trusting someone he doesn't know with helping me. "…Yes, please do Alfred, I'll set our satellite to scan for Dick's ship while were gone."

Alfred nods, "Very good sir" and moves off to prepare the jet.

Dad puts a hand on shoulder, "Dick. How are you doing with this? I know it must be…. unexpected."

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah no kidding. My parents weren't my parents and I'm a alien, unexpected is a understatement."

"It doesn't change who you are Dick" Dad says. Clearly having no idea what to say right now, he is still not the best with words. "I am not your biological father and I love you, I have no doubt your parents felt the same, what planet you came from doesn't change anything either, it matters as much as being from another country, it's were your from and a part of you but it isn't what defines who you are."

Huh, Dad's gotten way better at those fatherly talks, must of taken some classes, I smile and hug him, "Thanks Dad."

He smiles, wincing slightly, "Of course. Oh and be careful with your new strength Dick."

Oops, "Sorry Dad" I apologise.

He nods, "Go get changed Dick, we'll be going to Metropolis soon."

"Okay" I nod back, smiling brightly with the realisation I can fly now.

Two hours later we jump out of the Bat-Wing and into Metropolis, blending into the shadows, and listening for word of Superman, it doesn't take long to hear Lois Lane is investigating a corrupt company and everyone knows she's a trouble magnet and he's always there to save her.

We watch her for a while and it doesn't take long for her to be found by the hired goons and shot at, within seconds of her yelling for Superman and jumping off the sky scraper Superman appears, catching her and taking them down.

"Are you alright Miss Lane?" he asks, setting her down on the ground.

"Fine, I knew you'd catch me" she nods with a smile, "I need to get this written up, thanks for the save!" with that she's in the elevator and gone.

"Wish she would stop jumping of buildings" Superman sighs, "I can't catch her every time."

"You have so far" Batman speaks, stepping out of the shadows.

"You're the Batman" Superman's eyes widen of surprise, "I didn't think you were real."

"Well I am" Batman replies.

"What do you want Batman?" Superman asks suspiciously.

"There was a break in at Star Labs Gotham yesterday" Batman starts, "We broke it off, but a detector went off, saying there was kryptonite on Robin. It was Blue Kryptonite, we had thought was a necklace from his first adoptive parents."

Superman looks surprised, "This Robin is Kryptonian like me."

I step out of the shadows, "That's what a friend of my parents said when I asked."

Superman glares at Batman, "Why is he doing this with you? Robin is 8?"

"I'm 10" I correct annoyed, why do people have a problem with my age? This is my choice, with a frown, blinking my eyes behind my mask, why do they feel weird?

"You have a 10-year-old boy fighting with you" Superman glares at Batman, "He shouldn't be in this line of work. He should be doing homework and making friends."

"It was my choice" I tell him, more annoyed and with the weird warm feeling behind my eyes getting stronger.

Superman snorts, "Sure it was." He looks back to Batman "You should be ashamed of yourself, using child soldiers-"

The warms comes forward, out my eyes, wreaking my mask and blasting a whole in the wall, I cover my eyes, "How-I didn't mean to do that! Dad!"

Dad walks over to me and puts a arm around me, "Its alright son, control your breathing, we'll figure it out."

"Its called heat vision" Superman speaks, the bite in his voice gone "Its set off by anger, you can learn to control it though…I can teach you how" he agrees reluctantly, "But you won't be using your powers to fight crime in Gotham."

"Your not the boss of me" I tell him, hands still over my eyes.

"I don't trust either of you" Superman says honestly, "I don't want you punching a drug dealer through walls, besides I doubt you'll be at full power in Gotham anyway."

"Whys what?" Batman asks him growling, oh Dad is not liking this guy.

"Gotham is always covered in clouds" Superman replies, "Our powers come from yellow sun radiation and only so much of that gets through that much cloud cover."

Oh, okay yeah that makes sense.

Superman talks me through controlling heat vision but before he can start on he turns his head and sighs, "Lois just jump off another building. I'll come to Gotham tonight" with that he's gone.

"Maybe I shouldn't use my powers in Gotham" I say to Batman as we head to were the Bat-Wing will get us, "Superman said they won't be at full power, plus if something really bad happens it will be great for the element of surprise" I don't like agreeing with this guy, but I can fight more than fine without them and it would be super helpful down the line if no one knew.

"That's your choice Robin" Batman tells me, but I can see he's happy I'll have this as a backup in the future.

I adapt my training with Dad to work with my powers and control them to a point were I'm not using them, for most of the control part I have lessons with Superman in his Fortress of Solitude, (Flying lessons were some of the best days of my life) there I also get to learn all about Krypton, its culture, language, history, my Houses history. Superman helped us find my ship, which had my house crest on it the house of Kox, unfortunately all those years unground damaged the ship too badly to access the data base, so we can't find out what my parents had said or my original first name.

Time goes by and Dad forms a team with Superman and other heroes and I do the same with younger heroes, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis.

A lot goes down but I keep my secret, using make up to make bruises and healing cuts that everyone would expect, (they don't need to know I heal almost instantly and when I spend time in a place that's not Gotham I have skin of steel) when we fight the League I fake not being in pain when holding kryptonite, (which is hard, because dam that stuff hurts, but I was lucky and knew it was coming) and just to add to everything I let everyone think I've only been a hero since I was nine (as when the rumours of me and Dad started making their way out of the city) and not the truth which is, started training when I was six and in the field when I was seven.

Its weird knowing, I have this power and not using it or even telling my friends I have it, but one day keeping the secret will prove to be worth it when I'm needed and have the element of surprise to stop whatever bad guy is threating the world.

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
